Mob Talker Love
by tacochiwawa
Summary: A collection of Mob talker Love
1. Chapter 0: an intro

Hello beautiful people! My name is Will! This is chapter 0 or the intro. So to start off... you must be saying "who the hell is this nut job?" Well first off "BUZZ OFF!" and I am being very main stream by making a mob talker here is a small schedule of what mobs will happen when.

There is a total of... A lot.

Here is a list that is subject to change:

I am starting in the spring (depending on what the groundhog says) But I will do mobs that have some big jugs (if you catch my drift)in the spring. I really don't want to think about my life while writing these.

The schedule:

-medium slime

-medium magma cube

-creeper

-enderman

-iron golem

-pigman

-spider

-guardian

-elder guardian

-cave spider

-small slime

-silverfish

-zombie**

-herobrine

-medium slime

-snow golem

-ghast

Tell me more mobs from the mod that are official

PRE-RELEASES***

-blaze

-large slime

-large magma cube

-mooshroom*

-skeleton

-wither skeleton

*I do not no if I should include the cow the mooshroom is basically a cow but red with mushrooms on it

**i have no clue what to do for the zombie plz leave comments!

***may not do until spring


	2. Chapter 2

It was a usual minecraft day the sky was blue the pigs oinking cows mooing sheep...sheeping. I was in the middle of gathering obsidian for a nether portal. I mined fourteen blocks of obsidian. After making the frame I promptly made flint and steel. I gathered materials and lit the frame. I entered leaving my cabin in the snowy forest behind. I stepped out on the unfamiliar ground. Walking past wither skeletons, zombie pigmen, ghasts that shed endless tears, and bouncing magma cubes. They all were dressed like they were at a beach. Except the ghast dressed in a wedding gown. It was as if she got rejected at her wedding. But no signs of blazes, my goal was to get blaze rods but there aren't any around."help me..." I heard a voice say in peril. "Cold one..." It said "...help me!" I saw her. A blaze. I ran over she was chained up with her legs tied against the wall.

"Don't worry" I said insuring her that everything is going to be okay "I'll get you out in a jiffy!"

She was weak I couldn't help but stare at her breasts. They were as big as watermelons. I got her up and she tried to float but couldn't. She stumbled on to me in agony. Her breasts went in my face. I struggled to get her off and when I did she was getting cold. I picked her up and her blaze rods were on the ground. I picked those up too. She was blue and ice cold. I decided to take her home with me.

I got back to my cabin and set her down on my bed. She was warming up. Turning into a sunburnt color. I was in my kitchen making a pork chop for her when she wakes up. After I was done cooking the pork I heard a sleepy groan behind me. It was the blaze. She sat down and said "Thanks cold one for rescuing me back there."

"No sweat, my name is Steve by the way and yours?"

"Blazette"

"What a nice name" I complimented on "On another note why were you chained up back in the nether?" There was complete silence until she said "I was being raped by a male blaze." I had no words but to feel sorry for her. She bursts into tears.

"If it makes you feel any better I grabbed your blaze rods when I was leaving."

"Thanks Steve, also I have a question...can I stay here and live with you? You're not like the males in the nether. Males always try to flirt with me and ogle at my large breasts and I'm scared I might get raped again."

"Sure Blazette you can stay here as long as you like. But first have some breakfast we have things to do."

"Sure, what do we have to do?"

"Chop down more wood and get food"

"Sounds easy enough! Let's get moving!"

Blazette and I get to a wooded area and chopped down trees and burned animals to the point of being fully cooked when they died. We finished the plan early so we headed home. Blazette was shivering a lot. I wasn't even tho I'm used to extreme cold. We got inside and I started a fire for Blazette to warm her up. "Stay here while I go get some clothes for you." I told her. "Okay." She said "Don't take long." I went to my room grabbed her a shirt, jeans, long wool socks, and boots.. I enter the room seeing here in that same shade of blue when I rescued her. "Steve...I can't feel my toes and fingers..."

"Okay I'll get a bucket of..."

"Lava" she said finishing my sentence.

"Okay I'll get you a bucket of lava" I repeated to myself.

I put the bucket of lava on the floor and she scooted up to and I helped her slide here solid gold boots off.

"I also have warmer clothes for you too."

"Thanks Steve, how can I repay you?"

"Don't" I answered

"Okay but my fingers are still numb and I can't fix my top can you take it off for me?"

"Sure" Is what I said on the outside but on the inside I was saying _dear Notch help me!_ She showed me where to untie and I untied her top. It was difficult because I closed my eyes. After I undid the knot she said I could open my eyes. I was relieved because I thought I was going to see a naked Blazette with her gigantic breasts showing but instead I saw here in my teal long sleeved shirt and had one of her solid gold gauntlets off.

"Why don't you have the other gauntlet off?" I asked

"I have something embarrassing under it." She answered

"It's okay to show me Blazette I'm your friend"

"Wait...I'm your _friend_?"

"Of course you are! Why would I be this nice to you?

"It's just that everyone calls me a stuck up bitch and a slut back home and I got into a fight with a wither skeleton and she slashed my hand and-and-and-and..." Blazette started to cry up a storm.

"You have a scar and are afraid to show it in public?"

"Y-y-yeah"

"Well you're not alone, I have a scar also." I show Blazette my scar across my chest. "I got this when I got shot at by a horde of skeletons." Blazette's jaw drops "I'll show you mine Steve but don't make me feel bad." She takes off her gauntlet and I see her hand. The tip of her pointer finger is missing and has lines all over her hand. She proceeds to put the same gauntlet on but I tell her she can leave it off when we are in the cabin. She puts on my jeans and her hips barely fit in. I take away the bucket and put it away and help her put on socks and tie my boots on her.

"Well..." Blazette said "everything fits right but the jeans are tighter at my hips but at least I have the perfect nether beach bod! A girl needs to show off her curves!" Blazette said in a sarcastic voice. Blazette was the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I kinda like her.

It was time to go to bed "shit" I said "forgot to get wool to make a bed, we might have to be in the same bed."

"Okay...But no funny business in it you hear?" Blazette said fiercely

"Okay but it might be a little bit too small,"

"That's fine" Blazette said in a sleepy tone

BLAZETTE'S POV

_"wow" _was what I thought. Knowing I have to be sleeping with a guy I just met.

"Hey Steve..."

"Yes Blazette?"

"Can you have se... I mean hold on to my blaze rods? I don't want you to get burned when you sleep." I said rescuing my self. Steve gave me a simple 'okay' and we went to bed. I thought about what I was just about to say. _"Will you have sex with me?" _How dumb am I? But Steve is the sweetest and most handsome guy a girl would ever ask for. I hope he feels the same way though.

STEVE'S POV

Me and Blazette get in my bed and gaze at the stars outside the window.

"Steve..." She softly said "Do you love me?" It was the question i dreaded. When I tell Blazette my feelings

"Y-y-yes I love you." I confessed. Blazette started to warm up. She turned and looked at me in the eyes. She was blushing. She was as red as netherrack.

"I love you too my love." She said with a soft gentle voice. She came close and she grabbed my head and kissed me. It felt like our kiss would last forever when it only lasted for five minutes. We went to sleep and the bed was warm. Probably because I'm next to a blaze.

The next morning I wake up to see Blazette cuddling up to me. She groaned and opened her eyes with a toothy grin.

"Good morning my love." She says in a very inhuman way. Actually she isn't human now that I realize it. Oh well.

The thing is that every day is the same for three years. Now I think it's time to propose to her. I make a ring with quartz from the nether encrusted with it. I asked Blazette if she wanted to come with me to a beautiful place to see the sunset together. She said yes and puts her gauntlets on and we went to a cliff where the sun reflects over the lake. The sight was beautiful. Just as it was about to set I got down on one knee and said

"Blazette will you marry me?" Her eyes began to tear.

"I do! I do!" She exclaimed "I've been waiting for you to propose to me!" She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in and kissed me for five minutes straight. "Tomorrow can we get me a dress?" Blazette asked. "I can make you one." I answered. "And I'll ask the priest to marry us and a farmer for a cake."

We went to the cabin and got ready for bed. I had another surprise for her too.

"Dear, I have another surprise for you!"

"What is it my love?"

"Well you know how you've been wearing my clothes for a long time? I made you these." I pull out a maroon shirt with long sleeves, a yellow short sleeved shirt, and a pair of maroon jeans.

"Aww Steve you shouldn't spoil me!"

"Oh well"

Blazette strips down right in front of me and doesn't care if I'm looking at her naked. She tells me to help her with the back of the bra/bikini and said "Damn I'm getting a little chubby."

"It's alright Blazette I'm fine with it so don't worry too much"

"Yeah but I can't fit in my own underwear now! Can you make me a pair or two? You know a new bra and panties?"

"Sure what sizes do you need?"

"Well I was a size 30F or a triple D so I'm the next size up so a quadruple D or a size G And I have pantie size of a medium so a large"

"Ok I need measurements too so I have to touch your..."

"Boobs?" She says

"Yeah, no hard feelings okay?"

"Well you're my fiance so I could care less. We slept in the same bed and we're not married yet!"

"You're right"

"Just measure my tits already!"

"Okay and I'll just measure the rest of your body for your wedding gown. Any specifics on colors you want?"

"Yes red and gold for my gown and underwear." She answers, I go in a separate room and make her two pairs of underwear first cause right now she's walking around the cabin naked. I get started and make her a red bra with gold ribbons frilled up. I do the same for here panties too. She puts on the panties and bra and felt her panties in certain areas and moved her breasts around in her bra."its perfect!" she implied"and very cute. whenever i go to the mall its hard to find a cute top in my size._"damn" _I thought to myself. _"breasts are so complicated" _now that was over it was time to make her wedding gown.

"Blazette come here love!"

"Okay what do you need?"

"i need you to stand on the pedestal, dear."

"Okay like this?"

"yup now don't put on any of your clothes on im gonna make your wedding gown now!"

"Oh my Notch! You are? when is our wedding by the way?"

"Tomorrow at sundown my love" Her face lit up and that same color red when i told her i loved her.

"Now first i gonna douce the fabrics in...


End file.
